


Bambi

by CityofEmeralds



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Episode 3x08, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Ice Skating, and i'll fight anyone who disagrees, bambi!buck, bobby nash is buck's dad, dad!bobbynash, firefam - Freeform, learning to skate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofEmeralds/pseuds/CityofEmeralds
Summary: Bobby discovers that Buck doesn't know how to skate and offers to teach him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash
Comments: 23
Kudos: 197
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Bambi

“Come on, Buck. If May and Harry can do it, so can you,” Bobby said, encouragingly, from a few feet away. He was standing comfortably on the ice waiting for Buck to release his death grip on the boards.

A few days ago, Bobby had discovered that Buck didn't know how to skate. It wasn't clear how the captain acquired this information but Buck was pretty sure that Maddie was involved. 

Of course, Bobby had immediately offered to take him out to the rink. 

Initially, Buck had refused, feeling a little bit embarrassed. What kind of grown man didn’t know how to skate? But he knew how much skating meant to Bobby and ultimately he relented. 

That’s how Buck found himself in this precarious position. 

“These skates are actual death traps. Remember that guy that we rescued? I’ve got weapons attached to my feet!”

“Buck, stop complaining and let go of the wall.” 

Buck eyed the ice, suspiciously. 

“Do you need a hand?”

A small huff emanated from the firefighter. Honestly, Buck was a little insulted by the question. He had scaled steep cliffs to rescue a fallen man and sliced off the head of a snake that was in the process of suffocating a woman. Just because he looked like Bambi on ice did _not_ mean he needed help.

“No, Cap, I’ve got it,” he said, swallowing harshly, “Just...just stay close, ‘kay?” He couldn’t help the slight tremble in his voice.

Buck could see Bobby nod through his peripheral vision. 

“I’m right with you, Buck.”

He took a deep breath, steadying himself. He could do this. 

Buck slowly let go of the wall, prying his fingers off one by one until he was standing independently on the ice. 

“Great job, Buck!” the captain exclaimed, pride evident in his voice. 

The firefighter glanced quickly towards his boss, grinning so wide that it hurt. 

Bobby returned his smile. 

“Now, try skating towards me. Push off slowly, just like I showed you before. You’ve got this, kid.”

With a determined look in his eye, Buck followed the captain’s instructions. He angled his left foot outward, digging the edge of his skate into the ice, which allowed him to glide onto his other foot. 

Just as he was about to bring his legs together and come to a standstill, there was a loud noise that seemed to come from the locker room. 

Startled, Buck turned around, trying to identify what had happened. Unfortunately, the sudden movement caused him to wobble on the ice. Buck’s arms whirled around, like a pinwheel, attempting to stabilize his body. Just as his feet were about to completely slip out from under him, he felt two strong arms wrap around his torso. 

He struggled, initially, before letting his body go limp, allowing Bobby to support his weight. 

When Buck was back on his feet, Bobby looked at him with a gentle expression that seemed to exude warmth, even when standing on the cold ice rink. 

“You alright?” 

Buck nodded, vehemently. 

Both men glanced towards the locker room, just to make sure that nobody needed help. After a few seconds they redirected their attention back to the task at hand.

“Okay, let’s try this again. Here, hold on to me,” Bobby said, extending his arms out towards Buck. 

The firefighter glared briefly at the captain before relenting and reaching out for support. 

Slowly, the men started moving around the rink. Buck braced himself against Bobby and focused on the ice, carefully sliding one foot in front of the other. The last thing he wanted to do was fall. _Again._

Eventually, Buck gained confidence in his own abilities and let go of Bobby’s hands. 

The fire captain remained nearby but allowed Buck the space to skate independently.

The pair skated around the rink for another ten minutes before deciding to stop. 

“How about we drop by the house for some celebratory hot chocolate?” Bobby said, looking hopeful. “We’ve even got those mini marshmallows that you love.”

Buck smiled at his captain. “Yeah, Bobby, sounds good but first you’ve gotta get me off the ice. My feet are killing me!” 

Bobby rolled his eyes at Buck’s dramatics. 

“Alright, Bambi, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, 
> 
> I literally discovered this show existed last Tuesday and have become unhealthily obsessed. 
> 
> The father-son relationship between Bobby and Buck is my favourite thing ever and after yesterday's episode, I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> This fic is loosely based off of this tumblr [post](https://corcordiums.tumblr.com/post/189004307009/uncanny).
> 
> Please, enjoy this piece of fluff. 
> 
> ~City of Emeralds


End file.
